Let's Talk Yandere!
by Yan-Boy
Summary: A little talk show with the characters from Yandere Simulator!
1. Episode 1: Ayano Aishi

Yan-Boy: Welcome everyone to my first installment of Let's Talk Yandere with your host, me! Yan-Boy! This series is going to be basically a talk show where I ask questions and characters from Yandere Simulator will answer them. And just so I don't get killed by any of these girls, I have placed myself in a booth with tight security at the doors. So without further ado, let's get this started.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YANDERE SIMULATOR OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE GAME. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF YANDEREDEV!

(A/N: My character in this story is going to be the leader of the sports club [If there isn't one] and his name will be Daisuke Tanaka...No you cannot use him)

* * *

Episode 1: Ayano Aishi

Q #1: What do you guys think of Ayano?

* * *

Kokona: I think she's a good person, I mean...She helped my father with the debt issue with the Ronshaku Loans...I don't know how she did it but, at least my father is happy.

* * *

Midori: I don't know why Ayano always kills me in every video Jay from the Kubz Scouts makes...

Daisuke (to Midori): Maybe because you're just too open on the roof. Like, umm what did YandereDev call it again...Oh! A background decoration.

Midori: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Daisuke (to Midori): *notices knife* I suggest you put that thing down...

Midori: *throws knife at booth*

Yan-Boy: The f*ck?! What have I told you about throwing knives?! *Sighs* NEXT!

* * *

Yui: I enjoy when she starts killing people and repeatedly stabbing her victims countless times. Just makes me want to take her under my wing and start wreaking havoc around the school. But then we'd probably be like one of the delinquents... Scratch that, that was a bad idea, but I like her guts.

* * *

Oka: U-um...Yan-chan is c-cool to be around...She s-sometimes passes by t-the c-club room and t-tries to summon d-demons with us...but w-we'd need the B-Basu sisters to j-join because they seem to emit s-strong auras of demon p-powers...If we c-could get them into the c-club, then maybe we'll be able to summon a demon...

* * *

Osana: I hate her...I hate how she's always looking at Taro with those lecherous eyes of her!...B-but it's not like I want him to myself, Baka!

Daisuke (whispers to camera): Oh boy, another tsundere in the house...

Osana: Hmm? Did you say something?

Daisuke (to Osana): NOPE!

* * *

Q #2: If Senpai were to have a crush on her, what would you do?

* * *

Kokona: Well I said that I'd stay away from Senpai after I talked with Yan-chan at her house so, I don't mind if she were to win Senpai's love.

* * *

Midori: Who's Senpai?

Daisuke: Uhh...Yamada Taro...

Midori: Who's Yamada Taro?

Daisuke: *facepalms*

Yan-Boy: *sighs* NEXT!

* * *

Hanako: I don't mind if he has a girlfriend but...Will he still be able to take me places all the time? Will he...forget about me?

Daisuke: 'Clingy sister, eh?' Well...I don't know if he'll take you places ALL the time but, he can still take you places. He will never forget about you.

Hanako: Aww...Okay...

Daisuke: 'Damn cute though...Yo Yan-Boy, how old is she?'

Yan-Boy: I believe 17...

Daisuke: Good enough! *Thumbs up to nowhere in particular*

Hanako: Hmm?

Daisuke: What?

Hanako: Why did you give a thumbs up to the middle of nowhere?

Daisuke: Doesn't concern you...

Hanako: Okay! *Smiles*

Daisuke: 'Dunno why she smiled but she's too damn cute!'

* * *

Daisuke: Whoa! Info-chan! What are you doing here?

Info-chan: It gets boring inside that room sometimes... What? Am I not allowed to leave it?

Daisuke: Umm...

Info-chan: I don't care about your answer. To answer your question though, I'm basically helping Yan-chan with her goal of getting Senpai's love. Honestly, I don't see what that Taro guy has that could make so many girls fall for him. But you...*climbs on Daisuke*

Daisuke: Ummm...Help?

Info-chan: You make me wet...*licks lips*

Yan-Boy: SECURITY!

* * *

Amai: Nuh-uh-uh~ I don't want Aishi-chan to steal my cooking buddy away from me~

Daisuke: The question was if HE were to have a crush on Ayano...

Amai: Oh... Then I'll make sure that Ayano doesn't win his love. Maybe I can burn her in the oven...

Daisuke: 'A wacko?!... Nahh! She wouldn't be...'

Amai: Or maybe I can cut her fingers off and make octodogs with them!

Daisuke: ARE YOU CRAZY?

* * *

Q #3: Ayano can be best described as...

* * *

Osoro: A b***h! She shouldn't be messing around with my squad! I swear when I get back to Akademi High, I'll beat the living sh*t outta her!

Daisuke: You know, that's the reason why you got suspended..

Osoro: What's the problem with beating the sh*t outta her, eh? Do you gotta problem with that, boy?

Daisuke: Clearly I do...

Osoro: Wanna go?! I'll be so happy to smash your head in!

Daisuke: FINE THEN! BRING IT!

*Daisuke and Osoro start fighting*

Yan-Boy: As much as I want to see this, I gotta stop this...SECURITY!

* * *

Mai: I'd say a bit weird...By the way, what happened to you?

Daisuke: ...

Mai: Actually, nevermind...

* * *

Pippi (For some reason it sometimes autocorrected it to Pippo XD): She is a good person to be around. I enjoy it when she comes to the gaming club to play some games with me and Ryuto-kun. I hope that she be the leader of the gaming club too, as she seems a great gamer. But I think Midori might be the leader of it though...

Midori: My job is to ask YandereDev questions about the game without breaking the fourth wall. But it'd be great if I was a club leader. *Gasps* Maybe he'll make me a rival in the game!

Pippi: ...You know you're still breaking the fourth wall, right?

Midori: How am I doing that?

Pippi: *facepalms* Nevermind...

* * *

Budo: My crush.

Daisuke: What?

Budo: What?

* * *

Megami: If she is not a stalker then I'd say that she's a nice girl. Although, she does look a bit...awkward when she's around Senpai.

Daisuke: That's pretty normal actually.

Megami: Eh? That's normal? That's is NOT normal at all. Like, every time she walks by him, she always has this weird look on her face and it creeps me out a bit. Tell her to stop doing that.

Daisuke: Tried that. Didn't end well...

Megami: What do you mean?

Daisuke: Got a knife to the side...

Megami: Oh...Wait, WHAT?

* * *

Yan-Boy: And that shall end the first episode of "Let's Talk Yandere!" Now there's something that I'd like to try out. At the end of each chapter-episode, I will list five characters at the end of each part. You guys get to vote on which character gets to be the topic of the next episode! Soooo, here they are! Just leave the number or name of the person you want next.

1\. Oka Ruto

2\. Kokona Haruka

3\. Osana Najimi

4\. Midori Gurin

5\. Taro Yamada

A/N: VOTING IS DONE FOR THIS CHAPTER!

Have fun voting and leave a review too. NO FLAMES! FLAMERS WILL BE BURNED WITH BLEACH!...Wait, I mean water.

~ Yan-Boy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daisuke: ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE ALL BLOODIED UP FROM THE FIGHT AGAINST OSORO?

Yan-Boy: Yup.

Daisuke: ARE YOU THE DEVIL?

Yan-Boy: *smirks* Maybe...


	2. Episode 2: Osana Najimi

Yan-Boy: Hmmm...*looking at computer screen*

Midori: YandereBoy, YandereBoy!

Yan-Boy: Yeah Midori?

Midori: Who's going to be the topic of this episode?

Yan-Boy: This one is easy to guess.

Midori: Senpai?

Yan-Boy: Nope.

Midori: Info-chan?

Yan-Boy: Nope.

Midori: Oh, oh, oh! It's YandereDev!

Yan-Boy: OK you're way off now...

Midori: Aww...Who is it?

Yan-Boy: It's Osana Najimi!

Midori: Oh. I thought it'd be me.

Yan-Boy: Too bad. It ain't. So without further ado, let's get this episode started!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: It'd be nice if I owned Yandere Simulator, but I don't. YandereDev owns it.

* * *

Btw, just so you know...

Name: Daisuke Tanaka

Age: 18

Persona: Heroic/Social Butterfly

Class: 3-2

Club: Science Club [Since Asu Rito is the leader of the sports club (methinks...)]

Crush: Oka Ruto

Self-Defense: Fights back - Very strong

Additional Info:

-Daisuke is the leader of the Science Club and a great inventor/creator. Also owns a car.

-Many people think that he is crazy, making all of his creations and testing them out on animals, but they like how he is really funny.

-He passes by the Occult Club sometimes to talk with Oka, compliment her and sometimes attempts to summon a demon with the club. He is halfway through on making a demon summoning machine.

* * *

Episode 2: Osana Najimi

* * *

Q #1: Can Osana be annoying sometimes?

* * *

Kokona: What are you talking about? I don't think she's annoying. Sure, she can get mad easily but she's a nice person. I don't know where she went though...She just...Went missing...I miss her...*starts to cry*

Daisuke: Ummm... I'm sure she'll be fineeeee...

Kokona: Really?...

Daisuke: 'She doesn't know that Osana is dead.' Uhhh yeah...

* * *

Taro (Senpai): She was my childhood friend and...I sorta liked her...She was a bit annoying at times but I didn't really care...I cared for her and she cared for me... I'm a bit lonely without her...

Daisuke: What if I told you a little secret...About how Osana died?...

Taro: Tell me...

Daisuke: I would, but it's a secret between me, Her, and Her...

Taro: Who are the two girls?

Daisuke: Can't tell you man.

Taro: Oh...

Daisuke: ...Tell you what. I'm a mad scientist, and I can find wherever She hid Osana's body. I'll take it back to my lab and find a way to revive her.

Taro: You'd do that?

Daisuke: Sure man. 'Even though I hated her!'

Taro: Can I trust you?

Daisuke: Boy, have any of my inventions failed you? Remember, I helped you out with your book. I'll help you out one more time.

Taro: Alright then. I trust you.

Daisuke: Good.

* * *

Ayano: I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! *Pulls out knife* I HATE HEEEEERRRRRR!

Daisuke: Geez... Didn't have to kill my eardrums. Calm down...

Ayano: She tried to steal my Senpai away from me...I wasn't going to let that happen. I had to kill her...I had to take that knifu...I had to end that B***H'S lifu... She was getting in the way of everything...And now I'm glad that she's dead...

Daisuke: 'Good thing Yan-chan doesn't know that I'm going to revive her... She'd kill me if she were to figure that out...'

* * *

Info-chan: Of course she's anno-... What are you doing?

Daisuke: Keeping my distance from you...I don't want you to...you know...

Info-chan: Whatever. As I was saying, of course she's annoying. It got to the point where I didn't want to see her around and with the journal barely selling, I decided to set up a nice plan with Yan-chan. She did her job, and I finally got something to put in the journal. Genius, aren't I?

Daisuke: I'm am capable of doing the exact same thing as you, you know?

Info-chan: I know. I'm just better. *winks*

* * *

Ayano: SHE'LL NEVER HAVE HIM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Daisuke: Holy s**t, CALM DOWN!

Yan-Boy: *sighs* I had a feeling this would happen. SECURITY!

* * *

Q #2: Them twin-tails though. What do you think about them?

* * *

Oka: I wish I had h-hair like Osana did...I c-cut it though because it was too a-annoying to have hair flailing around in m-my face.

Daisuke: You're cute with any hair style Oka.

Oka: Y-you...really...t-think so?

Daisuke: Yeah. *smiles*

Yan-Boy: Next thing you know...

* * *

"January 15th update."

\- The leader of the Science club, Daisuke Tanaka, has been added to the game.

\- You will be able to matchmake Oka with Daisuke!

\- Daisuke will be roaming around the Occult Club sometimes, making it harder to kill Oka.

\- Other stuff that I'm too lazy to mention.

* * *

Saki: I think twin-tails are cool but it kinda gets annoying when people constantly tell me that I look like Miku Hatsune. Osana clearly pulls it off better than I do.

* * *

Budo: I'm not really a fan of them, to be honest.

Daisuke: Wanna know what I smell?

Budo: What?

Daisuke: A load of bulls**t!

* * *

Midori: I love Osana's hairstyle! It looks so cute on her!

Daisuke: Would you put your hair into that hairstyle if you got the chance?

Midori: Of course!

* * *

Taro: I don't really care about a person's hair. I care about whether the person is nice or not.

Daisuke: So personality, right?

Taro: Yeah.

Daisuke: Hehe, "personality."

Taro: Wait...Ohhhhhhhhh.

* * *

Q #3: What would you do if you saw Osana fighting another girl that has a knife in her hands, and that girl is wearing a mask?

* * *

Midori: Umm... That's hard to answer...Is there a different question that I can answer?

Daisuke: No.

Midori: Aww...Um...I could try to help Osana out, but I don't want to get hurt by anyone.

* * *

Osoro: I'd help the girl with the knife. Duh!

Daisuke: Are you sure about that?

Osoro: I'm the leader of the delinquents! Stuff like that would be easy for me to handle!

Daisuke: What if you didn't have a weapon?

Osoro: ... What kind of question is that?

Daisuke: A logic one.

Osoro: I'd use my bare fists to knock her out! How dumb are you?!

Daisuke: Not as dumb as you.

Yan-Boy: Oooooh, the roast is REAL on that one!

Osoro: Wanna go?!

Daisuke: Don't really care actually. I'm capable of beating you up easily.

Osoro: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Daisuke: I didn't stutter. Geez, you're not only dumb, but you're also deaf too...

Osoro: *attacks Daisuke*

Daisuke: Pfft, you're wide open. *Knocks Osoro out*

* * *

Mai: I'd call the police! There's no way I would want to see a masked girl running around the school, attacking Osana with a knife! That's just wrong!

* * *

Ayano: I'D SHANK OSANA FROM THE BACK, AND THEN SHANK THE MASKED GIRL FOR TRYING TO KILL MY TARGET AND STEAL SENPAI AWAY FROM ME!

Daisuke: *whispers to Info-chan* Do you think we should tell her that the masked girl is referring to her?

Info-chan: *whispers back* Don't. She'll figure it out.

* * *

Yan-Boy: And that is the end of the second chapter/episode! Here are the characters that you can vote for next!

1\. Oka Ruto

2\. Mai Waifu

3\. Saki Miyu

4\. Midori Gurin

5\. Pippi Osu

Vote now and don't forget to review!

~ Yan-Boy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daisuke: All right...I just gotta pull this lever, aaaaand...

*Pulls lever*

*Blue lights light up the dimly lit lab*

Daisuke: *starts to laugh crazily* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...It works!

*machine starts creating smoke*

*buzzer goes off after a few seconds*

Daisuke: It's done!...*opens machine*

*smoke comes out of the machine*

Daisuke: Come on out, Osana!

Osana: *walks out of the machine*

Daisuke: Hello there Osana...

Osana: What am I doing here?...

Daisuke: You were killed by a masked girl on the rooftop of the school. *Fixes glasses* She hid your corpse somewhere and told me and...someone else where she hid you. I did Taro a favor and got your body out of the hiding spot, and reviving you. I honestly thought it wouldn't work, but it worked on my cat so I thought "Hey! It could work on humans too." And look at that, hehe, you look good as new. It's like you didn't get stabbed at all.

Osana: Is Taro okay? I-I didn't want to know because I like him or anything like that!

Daisuke: Sure... He's fine too. Now get out. You're tsundere ways are pissing me off...


	3. Episode 3: Midori Gurin

-Text messages will be like this-

'Thoughts'

*Actions*

Y-B: My contact name on Midori's phone.

Greeny: Midori's contact name on my phone.

* * *

Yan-Boy: *playing Yandere Simulator*

*Phone vibrates*

Yan-Boy: Who could be messaging me?

-Message from Greeny-

Yan-Boy: What could she want?

Greeny (Midori): -YandereBoy YandereBoy! Who's the next episode going to be about?-

Yan-Boy: Seriously? She wants to know that bad? Eh, whatever. I'll tell her...

Y-B: -If it makes you happy, it is about you.-

Greeny: -YAY! THX YANDEREBOY! LUV U!-

Yan-Boy: *sighs and facepalms* You heard that right. Today's episode is about Midori Gurin or as I call it, GURINUUUUUUU! *coughs* Uh, yeah. Let's get this episode started!

Disclaimer by Midori: YandereDev owns Yandere Simulator and all of his characters. Yan-Boy owns Daisuke..*gasps* Maybe I should tell YandereDev to read this chapter! *Emails YandereDev*

* * *

Episode 3: Midori Gurin

* * *

Q #1: What do you think Midori does on her phone when she's on the roof?

* * *

Mai: I think she messages some game developer, asking him stupid questions all the time.

Midori: I do not! :( Those questions are all important!

Mai: Suuuure...*sweatdrops*

* * *

Kuu: Why am I here?

Daisuke: Answer the question.

Kuu: *reads question* I guess message friends...

* * *

Oka: I t-think that she...Plays g-games on her phone...At least from what she showed me.

Daisuke: What game did she show you?

Oka: It was some game c-called Yandere Simulator. I h-haven't heard of that g-game before...

Daisuke: Me neither...*looks up* Hey Yan-Boy, what's Yandere Simulator?

Yan-Boy: You don't want to know.

Daisuke: Come on man, tell us.

Yan-Boy: Get some panty shots and ask Info-chan.

Daisuke: Seriously?!

Yan-Boy: *extremely serious* Does this look like I'm joking?

Daisuke: Ummmm...*runs away screaming like a little girl*

* * *

Inkyu: She messages this person called YandereDev a lot.

Sakyu: Maybe that's her boyfriend.

Inkyu: I doubt that Midori has a boyfriend.

Sakyu: Yeah.

*Both start thinking*

Sakyu: But what if she does?

Inkyu: That would never happen in a billion years.

Sakyu: Whatever you say sis.

* * *

Q #2: Did you know that Midori has her own song on YouTube?

* * *

Saki: She does? That must make her more popular than me! Kokona!

Kokona: What?

Saki: Midori has a song on YouTube!

Kokona: No way! I want to see this myself. *looks up song and finds it* Huh...She actually does.

* * *

Info-chan: *watching video* ...Um... This song is... Interesting...I didn't know she had a song... It's not bad, I guess...

* * *

Budo: *humming the song, then looks at Daisuke* What?

Daisuke: Um... You're... Really into this song...

Budo: Yeah man! This song rocks!

Daisuke: Um...K...

* * *

Mai: She's just trying to get my Senpai's attention with that song! I don't like it!

Daisuke: Seriously? Just because of that?

Mai: Yeah!

Daisuke: *sighs and facepalms*

* * *

Oka: *pukes*

Daisuke: Oh geez!... You alright?

Oka: I-I'm fine...But this song has powerful vibes coming from it...

Daisuke: You think that this song has the power to attract demons to the real world?

Oka: I can sense it... They're not that far...

Inkyu and Sakyu: *walks into the room*

Sakyu: What are you guys listening to?

Daisuke: Midori's song.

Oka: The demons are close...

Daisuke: ...

Inkyu and Sakyu: ...

Daisuke: I think you guys should leave...

Inkyu: I think so too...

Inkyu and Sakyu: *walks out of the room*

Oka: It's weakening!

Daisuke: Hahaha...*sweatdrops*

* * *

Q #3: On a scale from 1-10, how annoying do you think Midori is?

* * *

Kokona: She's not that annoying. Just asks a lot of... Weird questions. I'd say 4.

* * *

Ayano: Is 9000 acceptable?

Daisuke: No but over 9000 is (get it?)

* * *

Yui: She's pretty annoying. 7.

* * *

Osana: She's a definite 10.

Daisuke: You're a definite 10 to the power of 10.

Yan-Boy: OOOOOOOOOH! GET ROASTED!

Osana: I AM NOT ANNOYING, BAKA!

* * *

Inkyu: 5.

Sakyu: Why 5? I'd say 8.

Inkyu: I can tolerate some of her questions sometimes.

* * *

Kuu: She broke that scale then...

* * *

Info-chan: Haha! She's so a 10!

* * *

Mai: SHE'S GONNA DIE IF SHE SENDS ONE MORE MESSAGE TO MY SENPAI!

Daisuke: Umm Mai? The question...

Mai: Tch... She's a million on that scale!

* * *

Yan-Boy: And that is the end of this episode! Now I have realized that I don't get a lot of voters, so it's getting harder to choose who to do for each chapter, so I will change it up. You can ask anyone from Yandere Simulator a question (no rainbow fukbois). Even me and Daisuke. I'm also moving this story over to Wattpad.

Everyone: BOOOOOOO!

Yan-Boy: Chill! I'm not leaving Fanfiction guys.

Everyone: YEAHHHHH!

Yan-Boy: I will be updating the story on both Wattpad and Fanfiction so more people will notice Yandere Simulator stories on Fanfiction. So that's it from me and ask them questions!

~Yan-Boy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oka: I can't sense the demonic aura anymore...

Daisuke: OK Oka, I don't think that there are demons here. But I can show you a neat invention.

Oka: O-ok...

-STAY TUNED FOR THE INVENTION!-


	4. Ep 4: Here comes AndreaTheVeryBadCat!

Ayano: *walks in* Where's Daisuke?

Kokona: Studying for exams.

Ayano: Then who's running this?

Yan-Boy: You're in charge for now Ayano.

Ayano: You're serious...

Yan-Boy: Dead serious.

Kokona: I remember the last time she hosted something...

Ayano: Who cares about that?...

Kokona: You sabotaged my performance!

Yan-Boy: That was...kinda funny, actually.

Kokona: Why you...

Yan-Boy: Before Kokona kills me, I shall start this episode!

DISCLAIMER: You know that I don't own anyone from Yandere Simulator or the game itself. YandereDev owns them.

BTW: I have exams coming up next week too so I won't be updating like I use to, but you can still send them questions to me and I will get to them the week after. Thank the Lord I have 3 exams instead of 4 too :)

PS: Thank you AndreaTheVeryBadCat for sending questions! :) There are some interesting questions there too so I will not fail to impress you!

PS #2: Shout-out to Amy Valikie because I feel like it. Some Mai Waifu related questions will be coming up too thanks to one of my friends asking me to answer them haha

* * *

Episode 4: Here comes AndreaTheVeryBadCat!

* * *

 **Q #1: Taro, what do you think of Ayano? (from AndreaTheVeryBadCat)**

* * *

Ayano: Oh Taro-senpai!~

Taro: Uh, yeah?

Ayano: There's a question that someone would like you to answer!~

Taro: Oh, uh, sure I'll answer it. *Reads question and blushes* Um, can I get another question?

Kokona: Someone's blushing~ 'I wish this question was asking what does he think of me...'

Taro: Wh-what are you talking about?

Kokona: It's pretty obvious.

Taro: ...Well... I think that Ayano is nice. Um... She's pretty too.

Ayano: Awww, you think I'm pretty?

Taro: Y-yeah...

Ayano: *hugs him* Aww! I knew you had a thing for me!

Kokona: 'Wow, he didn't spill the beans. He's a warrior.'

* * *

 **Q #2: Osana, what is your biggest fear? (from AndreaTheVeryBadCat)**

* * *

Osana: Hmm...I don't really get scared by anything, but I'd probably say that cockroaches scare me the most.

Ayano: *ties a fake cockroach onto a thin string and gives it to Kokona*

Kokona: *Drags the fake cockroach across the floor*

Osana: But I don't think that this place would have any roaches. I mean, it's Daisuke that we're- AHH! *jumps onto the chair* I-i-is that...A r-roach?

Daisuke: *from upstairs* Shut up! I'm trying to study here!

Ayano: *high-fives Kokona* Got 'em!

Kokona: And real good too.

Osana: That wasn't funny, b-baka!

* * *

 **Q #3: Oka, if you HAD to date someone, who would it be? (from AndreaTheVeryBadCat)**

* * *

Oka: Umm...

Ayano: *stares intensely at Oka*

Oka: Uh...*starts sweating*

Ayano: *stare intensifies*

Oka: *shivering* Um...Ta-

Ayano: *clenches teeth* Don't you dare say it!

Oka: I-I mean Shin! I'd date Shin!

Ayano: ...Awww, I knew you have a soft spot for Shin~

Kokona: 'That was obviously a forced answer 'cause of Ayano...'

Oka: W-What do you mean?

Ayano: Don't be shy. You know what I mean~

Daisuke: *sighs* Screw all this logarithmic crap...

Oka: Daisuke, help...*runs behind him*

Daisuke: Um... What's going on?

Ayano: Oka said that she'd date Shin!

Daisuke: ...(HEARTBROKEN) 'Now Oka will never love me...'

* * *

 **Q #4: Ayano, if Senpai wasn't around, would you date Budo? (from AndreaTheVeryBadCat)**

* * *

Daisuke: Uh-oh...

Kokona: (to Daisuke) I had a feeling a question like this would pop-up...

Ayano: Would I date Budo...

Daisuke: (to Kokona) Remember the last time she got a question like this?

Ayano: Would I date Budo?!...

Kokona: (to Daisuke) I think we should go...

Daisuke: (to Kokona) Yeah let's go... *Leaves with Kokona*

Ayano: WOULD I DATE BUDO?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? I'D NEVER DATE THAT MARTIAL ARTS F***BOY EVRN IF HE WAS THE LAST GUY ON THE PLANET! HELL, I'D GO LEZ IF SENPAI WASN'T AROUND! BUT I'D NEVER DATE BUDO! SENPAI IS THE ONE THAT I'LL LOVE AND THE ONLY PERSON THAT I'LL LOVE! *calms down and looks around* Guys?... Where'd you guys go?...

* * *

 **Q #5: Mai, who's the guy from overseas?**

* * *

Mai: I'm not telling you~ You might steal him away from me, and I'm not letting that happen.

* * *

 **Q #6: Daisuke, If you were to date someone, marry someone, and kill someone, who would it be?**

* * *

Daisuke: Yo, that's a tough question. Uh... I'd say that I'd date Kokona... Marry Oka aaaaand...Kill...Kill...I don't really know...OH I KNOW! THE RAINBOW F***BOYS!

Sora: You're mean man...

Hayato: I thought we were cool man...

Riku: You're a devil man...

Daisuke: Well look who created me.

Yan-Boy: He learns from the best :)

Sota: Wait, you're the devil!

Ryusei: I knew it!

Yan-Boy: I can destroy you guys right now...

* * *

 **Q #7: Mai, would you date Budo, Shin or Taro?**

* * *

Mai: Although I said that my heart belongs to Him, I'd probably date Budo.

Midori: Actually?~

Mai: Um, well...Y-yeah Mid...

Midori: I'll call Budo right now!

Mai: Wait no-

Midori: Budooooo!

Budo: Yes Midori?

Midori: Would you, my friend, like to go on a date with this lovely lady? *gestures towards Mai*

Mai: *facepalms* Whyyy...

Budo: I don't mind going on a date with Mai.

Mai: R-R-really?

Budo: Sure.

Daisuke: Well then chop chop, let's get that date started!

* * *

 **Q #8: Yan-Boy, who's your waifu?**

* * *

Yan-Boy: Ok, so there's this game called Soccer Spirits...

Daisuke: Crap! He's going to rant about his favourite player!

Ayano: Stop him!

Yan-Boy: YOU SHALL NOT STOP ME!

Daisuke: ...Okay...

Yan-Boy: Anyways, in that game, there's a player named Elaine, and she is just waifu material I mean... SHE'S SO F***ING BEAUTIFUL! I SHALL SPAWN HER HERE!

Daisuke: No don't do it!

Ayano: Oh god, no!

Kokona: Oh no...

Yan-Boy: *spawns Elaine*

Elaine: Why am I here?

Yan-Boy: ELAINE! *tries to glomp her*

Elaine: *kicks Yan-Boy out of the air* Geez, calm your hormones...

* * *

Yan-Boy: And that shall end this episode of Let's Talk Yandere! Don't forget to leave your questions for me or the characters of Yandere Simulator to answer! See ya!

~ Yan-Boy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daisuke: Just watch I forget what I studied earlier this episode...


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**_UPDATE _**

I've been really sick over the past couple of days...Headaches...puking... forgetting that I'm lactose intolerant and end up eating a cheese sandwich for breakfast, just to end up running to the toilet to take a massive one...and I'm also catching up on all the sleep that I've missed over the past couple of weeks. If you are wondering about the next episode, it is almost finished so no need to worry about it. So with that, Yan-Boy signing out!

 _ **~Yan-Boy**_


	6. Ep 5: Who's The Gayest of them all?

_**(THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BEFORE MY FINAL EXAM)**_

DT (Daisuke): Yo Mid, I got a question...

Greeny (Midori): Sure, ask!

DT: Will YandereDev ever reply to your emails?

Greeny: I hope so! :)

DT: Hehehe... '•_•

Greeny: Hey, ask Yan-Boy what is his favourite food :)

DT: Uhh...Why?

Greeny: I want to surprise him :3

DT: ARE YOU GOING TO POISON HIS FAVOURITE FOOD?

Greeny: What? I'd never do that to him!

DT: Jk jk *turns off phone*

Yan-Boy: q MC delta T...*falling asleep*

Daisuke: You're stressing out more than I did, and I did well on my exams...

Yan-Boy: Tired as...s**t...can't...stay up...any longer...*falls asleep*

Daisuke: *whacks Yan-Boy in the head* Hey! You got an intro to do!

Yan-Boy: *partially asleep* ...you can...do it...

Daisuke: No I'm not doing it!

Yan-Boy: *asleep*

Daisuke: Ugh...Disclaimer: Yan-Boy doesn't own anything but me and this story...jeez...he's such a lazy a**...

 _ **PS: I'm really tired. Haven't been getting any sleep for the entire month. I'll still try to update the story though.**_

 _ **PS #2: Amy Valkilie, I randomly felt like giving you a shout out last chapter, because my fried brain told me to lol**_

 _ **PS #3: Got myself a new phone! This is much faster than my old phone too so yay for technology!**_

 _ **PS #4 (FanFiction only!): You guys all saw a person named Metal Navy from Critics United leave a review on this saying that I'm violating the site rules...well I know that. And I don't care about what he or she has to say. If they want to ban my account, I don't care. That won't stop me from uploading it on Wattpad, or creating a new profile and uploading the story back on FanFiction. So with that, enjoy! Oh and, uh, I want all of you to comment "SCREW YOU METAL NAVY!" Do it!**_

 _ **PS #5: Wow...I'm so sick and I still got this chapter out...**_

 _ **PS #6: Hey AndreaTheVeryBadCat, where's my pic? Lol.**_

* * *

Episode 5: Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the Gayest of them all?

* * *

Q #1 (from loremaster965): Inkyu Basu, Have you ever had a crush on someone, who had a crush on your sister?

* * *

Inkyu: Welllll, there's was this person in the Occult Club that I kind of have a crush on, but he's more into Sakyu...

Sakyu: Is it Chojo?

Inkyu: *gasp* H-how did you know?!

Sakyu: I just happened to bump into him on my way here. He was blushing so hard when he was talking to me~

Inkyu: Uh-huh...

Sakyu: Don't worry Inkyu, I'm sure he'll have feelings for you too.

Inkyu: Gee, thanks...

* * *

Q #2 (from loremaster965): To Osoro Shidesu and the female delinquents - Hey did you know that Info-chan was selling panty shots of all you? I only know that because I brought a few... Uh I mean forget you heard that last part.

* * *

Teal Streak: What?!

Purple Streak: Huh?

Lime Streak: How does she have those?!

Red Streak: How did she even take the pics?!

Copper Streak: 'S**t...if she leaks my character print underwear to other guys in the school...'

Osoro: That b***h! She deserves to die! Let's go girls! *Osoro and the girls go and find Info-chan*

...

Osoro: Wait, YOU BOUGHT SOME OF THOSE PICS FROM HER TOO? Girls! We got another target after this!

Copper Streak: 'S**t...someone has it...'

* * *

Q #3 (from loremaster965): (A/N: This question was originally 2 questions, but they were similar, so I stuck them together) Pippi Osu and Ryuto Ippongo, I heard a rumor that both of you like each other. Do you like each other back?

* * *

Pippi: W-what?!

Ryuto: Who told you that?!

Daisuke: Just a hunch. So, do you guys like each other?

Yan-Boy: And please say your answer into this microphone so everyone can hear it.

Ryuto: You're evil!

Yan-Boy: I know... :)

*Pippi and Ryuto look at each other*

Ryuto: ...

Pippi: ...

Ryuto: S-so Pippi...

Pippi: Y-yeah?

Ryuto: Do you...like me?

Pippi: Yeah, I do...w-what about you? Do you like me?

Ryuto: Yeah...

Pippi: ...can I...kiss you?

Ryuto: W-Wha-

*Pippi kisses Ryuto*

Daisuke: *takes photo* Beautiful! Absolutely beautiful!

Ryuto: What the hell man?!

Daisuke: Everyone shall know... :) *sends pic to everyone*

* * *

Q #4 (from loremaster965): Budo Masuta, tell me are you a fan of the dragon ball franchise? If so who is your favorite character?

* * *

Budo: I am a die hard DBZ fan! It's hard to choose a favourite though...

Daisuke: Goku! It's gotta be Goku!

Kokona: Are you guys seriously talking about Dragon Ball Z?

Daisuke: SHUT UP! THIS IS A VERY SERIOUS CONVERSATION BETWEEN TWO GROWN MEN!

Kokona: Uh-huh...

Daisuke: Anyways, you gotta go Goku, man.

Budo: Nah, I'm more Vegeta.

Daisuke: What?!

Ayano: 'Goku is better...'

* * *

Q #5 (from YandereSmut): Who's the gayest of the rivals in the school? Let's be real, they are all really gay ;)

* * *

Daisuke: HOW DARE YOU CALL OKA GAY! If anything, she is nothing close to gay. I will personally go to your house, and I will yank your fingers out, one by one, and give them to Osoro and the delinquents behind the school!

Yan-Boy: ...Geez...*spawns rivals*

Daisuke: Anyways... Who do you guys think is the gayest?

Osana: Kizana!

Kizana: Hey! I choose Osana!

Osana: Why you little...

*Osana and Kizana start fighting*

Osoro: You two are so childish...I'd choose Daisuke but he's not a rival... I'll say Hanako.

Hanako: You're mean! I'll choose Mida.

Mida: Ara, I see you don't like me for trying to steal your brother away.

Hanako: Yeah!

Mida: Hahaha. I'll say Muja.

Muja: Are you jealous that I'm the better looking one?

Mida: Well I have bigger boobs than you.

Muja: *gasp* You didn't say that...

Mida: Hahaha, I just did.

Muja: Well I'll fire right back and say that Mida is the gayest!

Megami: *sighs* Everyone here is so immature... I'll go with Osana.

Amai: Same here.

Asu: I'd go with Oka.

Daisuke: Tch...*glares at Asu*

Asu: *sticks out tounge*

Daisuke: What about you Oka?

Oka: I don't want t-to be here...

Daisuke: ...Don't worry, you don't have to answer the question. *Pulls Oka closer to him with one arm around her shoulder* Anyways, I'm good friends with Oka, Osana, Kizana, and Hanako, so I guess I'll go with Mida.

Mida: Oh? Why the hate?

Daisuke: (sing this anyway you want) Because you're a slut!

Yan-Boy: True that!

Daisuke: So we have 3 for Mida, and 3 for Osana. Which means...

*Everyone looks at Oka*

Oka: Uh...I-I...c-choose...

Osana: Yeaaaaaaah?

Oka: Um...uh...M-Mida...

Daisuke: DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER! THE MOST GAYEST RIVAL AWARD GOES TO MIDA RANA! *gives a mini trophy, shaped like a d*ck to Mida* Enjoy.

Mida: ...

* * *

Q #6 (from Ravenclaw4life): Oka, would you date Daisuke?

* * *

Daisuke: *Spits out drink*

Kokona: *Stops texting*

Ayano: *Stops sharpening her knife*

Midori: *Stops e-mailing YandereDev*

Osana: *Stops being tsundere...wait...*

*Everyone looks at Oka*

Oka: Uh... I d-don't mind dating Daisuke...as long as he...n-never leaves me...

Midori: Awwwwww, that's so adorable! I shall email YandereDev about this! *e-mails YandereDev*

Osana: I'm kinda jealous...B-but it isn't because I like Daisuke! B-BAKA! *starts being tsundere...wait...*

* * *

Q #7 (from Ravenclaw4life): Kokona, would you date Saki?

* * *

Daisuke: Well Big T*ts McGhee?

Kokona: Not funny! But if I was lesbian, then I'd date her for sure. But for now, I still want Taro.

Ayano: *sharpens knife* Repeat that again...

Kokona: N-nevermind...

* * *

Q #8 (from Ravenclaw4life): Daisuke, what would you do if there was a yandere in the school?

* * *

Daisuke: Well if I knew who the person was *looks at Ayano* then I'd fight them, and maybe do something that'll scar them...for life!

Ayano: You wouldn't...

Daisuke: Oh, I would...

* * *

Q #9 (from Ravenclaw4life): Would Midori date YandereDev? (make sure Mai is not there)

Midori: YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! I'D SO DATE YANDEREDEV!

Daisuke: ...anyone got some hearing aids?...Or a new set of ears?...

* * *

 _ **Yan-Boy: And that ends this episode of Let's Talk Yandere! *sighs* It's 11 PM...I should be sleeping...Anyways, don't forget to leave your questions for me to answer!**_

 _ **~Yan-Boy**_

 ** _._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daisuke: Hello?

?: Hey...do you have, like, some...panties that I can sniff?

Daisuke: Um...Who is this?

?: Your worst nightmare...

Daisuke: And that would be?

?: Satan!

Daisuke: Ok then Satan, how come you have the exact same number as Info-chan?

?: ...

Daisuke: You've been exposed...


	7. Ep 6: Critics United (FanFiction Only)

_**UPDATE**_

I'm currently being forced to move this story on to Wattpad by Critics United. Sorry for the sad news. Not sad if you follow me on Wattpad though. Go on and create an account on Wattpad and find this story there. It's been updated to the same point as this so you won't be missing anything. So with that, I'm making a new story that will hopefully be alright for these lil s*s to handle. So yeah, peace out! See you guys on Wattpad!

 _ **~ Yan-Boy**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"...And this is the reason why people started to move to Wattpad!"**_

 _ **"And another user is switching to Wattpad..."**_

 _ **~ 2 Random FanFiction Users 2K17**_


End file.
